Neko Tails and a stawberry
by bleachbabe03
Summary: What if orihime was a shinigamgi and also part cat? And it's up to Ichigo to protect her from Aizen. Lots of fluff! IchiXHime, RenXRuki, And more! R&R !
1. Hi im a shinigami!

This is my second fanfic so i hope you enjoy it^_^

im not sure if ill continue this but if you guys like it ill be glad to............

"Kurosaki-kun"......

"please help me"

"Korusaki-kun..."

"hurry!"

"KUROSAKI-KUN!!"

"huh?" ichigo replyed "please pay attenton kurosaki" the teacher yelled

"this is the fourth time this mouth you'v fallen asleep in class one more time and your in detention!!"

the teacher continued to yell.

"yeah yeah sensei ill(yawn) stay awake""tch" the teacher mummbled to himself as he turned his attention back to the calkbored what was that dream i just had....and that voice i know it from somewhere' ichigo thought as the class continued.

"Finally class is over with!!" yelled a tall red head with strange looking tattos.."damn is it just me or dose class seem longer these day?""TRU'DAT RENJI! WHO'S UP FOR A PARTY!!" kiego yelled at the top of his lungs"nah ,bro i got somethings to do"renji said looking at a petie black haired girl"Wha??! no fair!...fine well have a party without you!"kiego said sticking out his tounge.

"whould you kindly SHUT UP!!" Tatsuki yelled at kiego."tch what crawled up your butt tatsuki?" kiego questioned"nothin im just not in the mood for your crap,alright?""awwww tatsuki you can tell me whens its 'the time of the mouth'" kiego said as he noged tatsuki with his elbow..."ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSSIENESS!!" tatsuki screamed as she pumbled keigo for his keigo was getting the life beating out of him a certin orange haired'stawberry'

was looking out the window lost in thought."Hey ichigo whats wrong"rukia said as she glanced at him

"nothin c'mon we sould head home before dad thows a fit" "ummm bout that im going home with renji,,.can you tell dad for me?"

rukia said as she gave her brother puppy eyes"i promise to make it up to you!"

ichigo scrached the back of his head..knowning full well if he didn't tell his dad and she got in truble hell will break lose."fine" he grumbled'gezz shes such a pain in the ass' ichigo thought as she jumped up and walked twords the door to leave before saying

"Yo renji take care of my sister!" ichigo called as he left the class room

......It was raining and he didnt have an umbrella....so he walked in his school uniform home....he was passing by the park when he saw something in the distance.....

'A girl'

ichigo thought as he walked was beautiful her long arburn hair danced around her and the over sized black shirt that also danced in the wind.

"Hey..what are you doing here in the rain?"

As ichigo got closer he stoped not only was she clompetly dry but what shocked ichigo the most is that she was glowing with a light blue ora.

"what the hell is she"

Ichigo said got closser untill he was withen arms reach.

"hey are you okay..miss?"she didnt reply

'okay think ichigo...most likely shes not okay shes glowing like a chirstmas light ichigo thought'maybe i could take her home?...no i dont even know her!'

the glowing stoped and ichigo looked at the girl in the eyes for the first time(she has her eyes closed)

"hey...miss can i AHHHH-!"

ichigo was interuted when she fell into his arms"hey miss wake up!" he shoock there but from what he could tell she was out cold.

'damnit'

Ichigo cused in side his head as he picked her up to bring her to his house.

'dads gonna love ths' ichigo thought satcastily

.....Ichigo desicsed not to go threw his front door..so he went with his bedroom window,which is on the second floor and its still pouring AND he has to carry an uncoinosue girl along with his school books.

'dose the world hate me that much?' ichigo thought as he climbed up to the window after a few minutes of pulling him self up and getting the girl i his room safely he sighed.

"okay first things first you got to wake up" ichigo said as he pointed to the still knocked out girl

(GRAWWWRRR)

ichigo put a hand on his shoach"damn im really hungry" he said and with that he took one last glace at the girl and walked out the room to get some food.

It's been ten minutes since he left his room and know he cooking so ramen or trying to.  
"damnit this is takeing forever!" ichigo glare at the water that refushed to boil or even get hot for the matter then he relised he forgot to trun the stove on"i think im losein it"

he said laud while rubbing that back of his head"well this is gonna take some time might as well check on the girl"ichigo started walking up to his room when he heard a "CRASH" then he started to run until he grabed his doornob then twisting it....

what he saw he will never forgot...ever

"wha..the..hell are you?' ichigo said still knocked out girl was not very knockedout.

as she jumped up and down on his bed but thats not what shocked him....

cat tail?

the girl stoped jumping and let out a small "eep!" while she fell to the ground.

"h-hey! are you okay?" ichigo said getting over the mental shock that the girl has a.....cat tail?

"y-you startled me" the girl said poking her head over the bed.

"sorry...um what are you?"

"oh! im a shinigami! nice to meet you im inoue orihime" orihime said as she bowed her tail wiped around her.

"ehh shinigami?"

"uh huh! whats your name!" orihime said as she hoped over the bed right in front of ichigo.

"kurosaki i-ichigo" he stuttred.

"ohh nice to meet you kurosaki i-ichigo!" she said happily ichigo looked away with a little pink tint on his cheeks

"whats a shinigami do?" he asked looking back at her,she spon aorund and smiled brightly at ichigo.

"ill show you kurosaki-kun!' with that she pulled ichigo by the arm and out the window.

he opened his eyes he wasn't sure if he was dead..but he looked at the ground below him then looked up to see he was still being pulled by the shinigami girl...

"h-hey where are we going!"

"calm down you wanted to see what shinigami do right?' she asked.

"yeah but what would people say if they saw us flying like this!"

"you worry to much....and dont worry noraml people cant see me and when im holding on to you same thing for you"ichigo just looked at her 'is she the girl i`ve been having those dreams about?'

"were here!" she said as they came to a stop and lowered to the ground.

"and wheres here?" ichigo asked.

orihime who just looked at him and'shushed' him.

A loud scream came out of no where and a giant looking monster with white mask appeard in front of them.

"WHAT THE IS THAT!" ichigo yelled

"a hollow" orihime said nonchalonly

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM!"

"relax thats an butterfly conpaired to the ones i uesaly get."

ichigo stared at her like she grew a sceond head but she waved it off.

"okay kurosaki-kun watch and learn" with that orihime dashed at the hollow at a sword appeard and with one flick the moster was gone.

"holly shit" ichigo gasp as she walked twords him"how did-"

"its my job" she said as she patted his sholder

"wow"

"hehe sould we go"

"yeah..SHIT!!!"

"huh what!"

"I LEFT THE STOVE ON!" ichigo said as he stared to run away but orihime cought up with him

"Take my hand ill get you there!"

"FINE BUT IF MY HOUSE BURNS DOWN IM BLAMING YOU!"

They arrived at ichigo's house lucky ichigo put it on 'Low' so it was a little over cooked but at least he still has a kitchen.

then went to bed early he disided it was best orihime sleep in rukia's room since shes not soon as he closed his eyes he heard his door open his vision still a little fuzzy from sleeping he didnt know who it was until they spoke.

"hey kurosaki-kun..is it okay if i sleep in here?"

(yawn)"why"

"cause im scared"

"the girl that took on a moster by herself is scared" ichigo said while raising a sleepy ,she nodded.

"fine"

she crawled he to him on his bed and feel asleep

'i must be growin soft' ichigo thought as sleep caught him.

the next morning ichigo fond himself spooning the young shinigami with a beat red blush he untangled there legs to get off the bed.

"hemm?' she mumbled half asleep

"go back to sleep"he ordered as soon as he was sure she was sleep he got his uniform and went to the bathroom to shower and when he returned she wasn't there but his younger sister was.

"what is it yuzu?" he asked.

"i thought i head something comming from your room when you where in the shower"yuzu said placeing her hands on her hips

"its most likely nothin yuzu" with that she shurgged and left the room.

"hey inoue? wherd you go?"ichgo said as he seached the room only to come to a stop when someone shouted at his window.

"ICHIGO HURRY UP OR YOULL MAKE US LATE!"keigo called.

"ill be down in a minute!"ichigo called back then he turned to his room 'i wonder where she went?' ichigo tought as he went down stairs.

"hey ichigo where's rukia?" isshen asked'shit im in truble'

"oh well she went over to renji's house"ichigo said as he ran for the door the only thing he heard was his father crying'Masaki our oldset daughter is sleeping over a boys house!!'then he slamed the door shut'damn this always happens when she hangs out with renji'.

ichigo caught up with his friends(keigo,tatsuki,renji,chad), well rukia was there as well as ishida but i dont think i can call that jerk my friend, were all sitting in class when a 'crash' was made by the door

"did someone just run into the door?" tatsuki asked.

"HAHA what a dork!!" keigo laughed but it quickly stoped when a beautiful arbun haired girl walked in wearing the grey uniform with her hair down and blue flower hairclips that ichigo never saw her wear before with her long bangs swept to one side of her face the only thing that came to ichigo's mind was 'H.O.T'she giggled and walked to an empty desk and set her things down she turned to look at ichigo and his group of friends . all but the taned one chad had there mouth hitting the walked up to them and bowed,

"hi im inoue orihime an im your new classmate"

"hi im rukia!" rukia said in a girly way

"this is my boyfriend renji and this is tatsuki and keigo,chad and ishida" rukia said as she pointed to the people she was adressing'a clearing throat came from ichigo.

"forgetting someone rukia?"ichigo asked raising an eyebrow

"why would i introduce you..youll might scare her away!" rukia commented'

"hehe its okay i already know kurosaki-kun" orihime said with a smile

"how is that?" renji said with a smirk.

"she slept with him last night"rukia said with a smirk

"WHA!? how did you find out!?" ichigo yelled turning beat red.

"huh? i was making a joke...but it seems as it was a fact" rukia said with an evil smile.

"so hows the frist time huh?"renji whispered to ichigo

"nothin happned"ichigo whispered back angrly

"Wha!? you two share a bed an...nothin!"

"i just meet her!"

"whatever man,when you die a ver-"

"renji ,I think its best you re think your last comment before it becomes your last"thankfuly knowone heard what was going on between renji and ichigo they were still in shock.

"nothin happened between me and kurosaki-kun its just my house burned down and i didnt want to stay alone"orihime said

"hope you dont think bad of me"orihime said while giving the group the sadist face she could muster.

"so where were you from anyways inoue-san"ishida asked eyeing her'' 'crap he can since me! think orihime think!'

''oh i came from Tokyo i lived with my uncle but he had to go cross sea's so i moved to karakura but the flat i lived in got burned down and then i bumped into kurosaki-kun and he offered me to stay with him''

To be Continued……..Bleachbabe03


	2. Welcome to the kurosaki clinic

"**i bumped into kurosaki-kun and he offered me to stay with him''.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**I see" **_**rukia said**

"**well welcome to karakura orihime-chan!" rukia cheered as she took orihime hands shacking them up and down.**

"**hehe nice to meet you to rukia-chan'' orihime said while rubbing the back of her head.**

"**well we sould be heading out now cya Hime-chan!" renji called as rukia and him practically ran out the room. **

'**maybe I sould head home or maybe I sould find urethra and tell him imp here' orifice thought as her tail wagged back and forth completely unaware that she's still in school lucky few people could see.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**yoruichi-sama"**

"**yes"**

"**umm it's about orihime-chan"**

"**yes?''**

''**well she ran away''**

"**WHAT!!??"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**so where's hime-nii?" rukia said when she walked it the door and saw ichigo on the couch eating some pocky.**

"**hime-nii?" ichigo repeated.**

"**yeah idiot! Don't tell me you scared her off!" she snapped**

"**Hey chill out I don't know where she is" ichigo said turning back to the T.V**

"**No wonder your single you such a jerk"**

"**whatever oh and I were you ill leave before-" ichigo was interuted when a load yell came from behind him.**

"**that" he said before getting up and leaving rukia do deal with the owner of that annoying voice other known as "dad".**

**when ichigo retruned to his room he found orihime lying on his bed reading a manga.**

"**where have you been?" ichigo questioned **

**when he took the manga from her.**

"**out"**

**was her only reply when she stool the manga back.**

"**and that's where?"**

**he questioned again.**

"**to see an old friend" **

**ichigo sighed the picked her up and placed her on the floor before plopping down on his bed.**

"**what's wrong?" she asked closing her book **

"**just tired" **

"**let me help you" she said as she got up and massages' his shoulders **

"**see don't you feel better?" **

**she said in his ears with a nod of the head orihime continued as soon as she knew he was asleep she went back to her book.**

**But outside the window a pair of eyes narrowed.**

"**yoruichi-sama is goning to hear about this" with that the stranger left with a full hate for a certin orange hair teenager. **

**.**

**.**

**.yoruichi sat on her thrown awaiting news on her student**

"**I'm gonna kill her when she gets back"**

**She grumbled to herself when the said stranger walked in.**

"**hisagi did you find her yet?"**

**she said as he walked up to her and bowed. **

" **yes yoruichi-sama and I have some news I think you sould know"**

**After the news was told to yoruichi about orihime **

"**feeling up" a human she dismissed hisagi and counted to ten over and over before she shouted **

"**IM GONNA KILL HER!!" **

**she said as she stormed out the room.**

"**I cant believe her getting involved with a human is she crazy" **

**she said to herself and she kept on walking **

"**why didn't she just do her job and come back BUT NOOOO she had to get all mushy with a teenage boy!" **

**she came to a stop and smiled**

"**she's kind of like me"**

**she said as she returned walking down the hall.**

**Orihime woke up when a load blaring noise was coming from a little metal box.**

"**what the heck is this"**

**she said as she pocked it with her finger "Ehh be quite!" she shouted **

'**BEEP BEEP BEEP' **

**it continued so shout orihime losing her patience he grabed it and through it out the window.**

"**there nice and quite" **

**but then she herd more shouting **

"**HEY WHAT WAS THAT!?"**

**one voice said in panic **

"**SOMEONE HELP HE'S BLEEDING!"**

**more voices said orihime looked out the window to see a small crowd around an unconscious person with orange hair **

"**oh dear" **

**orihime said as she jumped out the window and ran to her unconscious friend .**

"**ichigo hey wake up"**

**she said as she slap his face (more like whipping , or that's at least how it sounded) **

"**WHAT THE HELL STOP!" he said as he grabed her hand**

"**ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME AN CONCUTION?!" **

"**I'm sorry ichigo did I hit you to hard?" **

"**nah it just felt like I was getting slapped in the face with a dictionary . What hit me anyways?"**

**he said as he looked around **

"**I think it was this" a passerby said (cosplaying as tamaki from ouran high school host club) **

"**is that my alarm clock?" ichigo said .**

"**so that's whats it called I threw it out the window and" she trailed of when she felt a cold chill in the air and saw ichigo glaring at her**

"**hehe are you mad?" she asked **

"**how do I look" **

"**umm hehe you look like your bout to chock me" she said moving away.**

"**BINGO!" he said as he started running after her.**

"**I'm sorry ichigo please don't kill me!" she yelled looking back at him.**

"**DON'T WORRY IM NOT GONNA KILL YOU..YET!" ichigo yelled.**

**Orihime stoped which was not such a good idea and ichigo crashed into her sending them both to the ground. **

"**oww" they both mummbled **

"**why did you stop you idiot!" ichigo yelled while still on top of her. They both looked down and saw ichigo had both his hands on her -**

'**coughboobscough' **

"**I-im sorry!" They both said as they got up and looked away.**

"**well well hisagi wasn't kidding when he said you were getting it on with a human"**

**a black cat said as 'he' crawled onto her lap.**

"**yor-yoruichi-sensei" orihime stuttred **

"**yes?" **

"**I can explain" she said as she bowed to the cat. **

"**orihime why is that cat talking and why are you bowing to it?"**

**the cat glared at the very confused boy.**

" **idiot!" orihime yelled at ichigo "please forgive him yoruichi-sensei!" **

"**What's the big deal it's a damn cat"**

**Yoruichi scratch ichigo across the face.**

"**your dead human!" she yelled then she truned into a woman with dark skin and purple hair (and naked).**

"**say 'stupid cat' again human and ill rip out your tounge" **

**she said as she glared at the beat red boy .**

"**orihime umm who is she?" he said as he glanced at orihime.**

"**she's the queen of where im from" **

"**oh shit"**

"**oh shit is right and you missy"**

**She said as she pointed to orihime "are in **_**BIG **_truble."

Orihime looked at the ground.

"how did you find out "

"I told her"

said a voice as he walked from behind a tree ichigo looked at the man he had black spiky hair like his but it was black and black cat ears and has a '69' on his cheek.

"and why did you do that! Hisagi!?" orihime yelled.

He chuckled and walked closer to them.

"hime-nii have you fallen so low to become a lover of a human?"

"that's enough!" yoruichi said .

"Come. Orihime its time to go home" yoruichi commanded.

"but-"

"no buts orihime say goodbye to your friend and come with us"

"No"

yoruichi truned and looked at her surprised.

"I'm not going"

yoruichi smiled. "Okay"

was all she said

"Okay yoruichi your not serious are you!" hisagi yelled.

"what if I am" yoruichi challenged .Hisagi looked away.

"never mind yuroichi -sama its not my place to say"

"good kitty"

she said as she rubbed his head the she truned her gaze to orihime.

"hey I hope you know that a shinigami becoming friends with humans are forbidden but maybe there's something you could do to make that rule your own"

with that Yoruichi and Hisagi walked away.

"Orihime what was that?"

"umm that's my family"

"family?"

"well in a way yes"

"and I thought my family was weird"

With that they both headed home.

'I wonder what Yoruichi-sensei meant by making it my own? Orihime thought as the kurosaki clinic came into site.

"I got some questions for you so when you get up to my room be ready to answer _Every Single one" _

"_Orihime is tired can we wait till tomorrow"_

_she said as she gave him puppy dog eyes._

"_like hell your going to tell me everything starting with that purple haired woman"_

"_Aww ichigo have a heart!" she complained._

_as they walked in the door._

"_your-" chino was cut off when isshin punch ichigo in the gut._

"_ICHIGOOOO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE HAD A GIRL LIVING WITH US!!??!!"_

"_DAD!. WHAT THE HELL.I. .JUST. GOT. HOME.!!"_

" _Ichigo yelled as he kicked isshin in the groin _

"_ichigo don't do that to your dad!" orihime scolded as she ran to isshin._

_Isshin quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

"_Welcome to the family Miss?"_

"_Orihime"_

"_Orihime! So when will you and my son will grant me grandchildren!?"_

"_SHUT IT DAD!!"_

"_C'MON ICHIGO HAVE A HEART IM GETTING OLD AND I WANT TO MAKE SURE-!"_

"_Shut it and go away" Ichigo said while dragging orihime upstairs_

"_Ichigo dose your dad always act like that?" orihime said takeing a seat on the desk chair _

"_sadly yes damn why cant her act normal for once"_

"_it must be nice"_

"_Tch bull crap you have no idea how embarrassing he is"_

"_Still I wonder what it's like to have a family" she said while glancing out the window._

"_Wait weren't those crazy people your family" Ichigo said_

"_Well yes and no I don't have a birth family but Yaruichi-sensei raised me along with Hisagi"_

"_Oh im sorry"_

"_Don't worry about it I never let that get me down besides I don't think I could ever live without the two of them…I love them" orihime said with a sad smile._

_Icihgo looked down_

'_damn I feel like a jerk'_

_an idea popped into his head._

"_Hey orihime if we cant be friends cause im not a shinigami then how about I become one"_

_Ichigo suggested ._

"_Hemm I never thought of that" she trailed off as she gave it more thought then she gasped and jumped up._

"_THAT'S IT!"_

_she said as she glanced at Ichigo._

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow "What's it?"_

"_Like you said silly ill trun you into a shinigami!" she cheered as she grabed his hand._

"_Wait how?" Ichigo asked_

" _I stab you with my zanpaktou!" _

"_WHAT!?"_

"_Well that's how you do it" she mummbled _

"_Like hell! Your trying to kill me!" he yelled_

"_No! look I promise ill make sure nothing happens to you!"_

"_Fine but tell me this what's the risk and tell me more about being a shinigami"_

"_Done the only risk is the first 2 to 1 days and you have to fight hollows and that's bout it"_

"_Okay this idea becoming worse an worse what happens 2 to 1 days"_

"_well its different for each person but they have one strong emotion for that period"_

"_that doesn't sound that bad and this is a long vacation so if I don't have to go to school" Ichigo trailed off _

_to think of the Pro's and Con's _

"_Alright let's do this" _

"_Alright! Oh I wonder what you'll get a tail or ears Oh maybe eyes!"_

"_Wha are you talking about?"_

"_there's 5 levels of becoming a full a shinigami each level we get a new cat part as you can see from my tail _

_I'm a level one!"_

"_what are the five levels?"_

"_well there Tail ,Eyes, Ears, teeth, claws the more levels you get the stronger you are!" Orihime cheered._

"_Hemm that sounds fair" Ichigo said._

"_So you fully agree to become one then?" Orihime questioned_

"_Sure" Ichigo said as they shacked hands._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_To Be continued….._

_{Preview}_

_Next time on Neko tails Ichigo is truned into a shinigami? _

_Oh no what emotion will he have?! _

_And why dose he want kittens?_

_Find out next time!_

_BYE!!_

_Kawaii3_


	3. Maybe things could get better

**When Ichigo woke up he wasn't in his bed but was in a rocky outside area.**

**( urahara's underground training field)**

"**Where the hell am I?" he asked sitting up and looking around **

"**It seems that our little guest finally woke up" a man's voice said**

"**Now we can get started!" Orihimes voice said happily**

"**Where the hell am I!" Ichigo shouted not knowing where Orihime or the man are.**

**Orihime appeared suddenly in front of him along with the man who to Ichigo looked in his late twenties with a weird green and white striped bucket hat that coved his eyes.**

"**Hi there I don't think I introduced myself I'm Urahara Kisuke and this is my underground training arena!"**

**He said as he wiped his fan in front of his face.**

"**Okay why am I here?" Ichigo questioned clearly not amused.**

"**Silly he's going to help you become a shinigami!" orihime said happily.**

"**He knows?" Ichigo said pointing at the man.**

"**Well Of course!!" Urahara said as he hit his fan on ichigo's head.**

"**Well you don't look like a shinigami is all" ichigo said standing up**

"**Well im not. I'm like you I meet a shinigami 12 years ago and became friends with her!" Urahara cheered **

"**Why didn't you become a shinigami?" Ichigo asked.**

"**It's a long story which we have no time for so lets get started shall we?" said urahara.**

"**Fine, okay what do I do?" ichigo asked.**

"**Don't worry you just stand there, orihime you know what to do?"**

"**Yes!" Orihime said drawing out her sword. "Ichigo just stay still okay"**

**Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes 'why am I doing this again?' ichigo asked himself as he heard orihime running twords him.**

**As soon as the blade pierced Ichigo a bright light surrounded them both blinding everything around them.**

'**It feels so warm, what is it?" ichigo thought still trapped in the bright light .**

"**I must be dead" ichigo said aloud as the bright like surrounded his head.**

**With that Ichigo passed out.**

"**That boy he's strong" **

**Urahara said to himself as the light let down and he saw ichigo and orihime passed out.**

"**I better keep a eye on these two"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**What happened?" two drowsy voices said in unison.**

"**Well bout time you two woke up I thought ill have to call a ambulance you guys been out for a month" urahara said in a 'fake' worried tone.**

"**WHAT!?!" both teens shot up **

"**Just kidding you both passed out an hour ago so I brought you up to my shop"**

**He said as he waved off ichigo's glare.**

"**those are cute ears you got kurosaki-kun" urahara said as he pointed with his fan to ichigo's orange cat ears.**

"**Huh!" orihime said as she looked them over "How cute!!" she cheered as she gave them a rub with her fingers.**

"**Don't stop" ichigo said while lying his head on her lap.**

"**Ehh?" orihime said while turning beat red.**

"**don't worry hime-chan I guess this is the side affect" Urahara said as he patted orihimes sholder he stoped when ichigo started to hiss at him.**

"**Well I think I should leave" Urahara said while sweating nervously "You two have fun!"**

**With that urahara left the room closing the door behind him.**

"**Why did you hiss at him ichigo?" orihime said looking at ichigo.**

"**Do you like kittens?" ichigo asked ignoring her question **

"**Yeah" orihime said not getting his question **

**Ichigo looked at her evilly **

"**Lets make some!" he said as he pounced her.**

**(like a loin to a sheep, pour girl)**

"**What!! Ichigo stop!" orihime said trying to get the frisky ichigo off her.**

"**I don't wanna" Ichigo purred in her ear.**

**With that orihime kneed ichigo in the stomach **

"**Sorry ichigo" orihime called an she stumbled out of the room.**

"**Come back my hime!" ichigo called after her lovingly.**

"**No way!" she called back**

"**But~" **

"**No buts-!" **

**orihime wasn't paying attention cause she tripped over a bug and ichigo jumped her.**

**And started (If you watch animal planet yah know what's he's doing GiggtyXD)**

"**Ichigo! This is sexual harassment!" orihime yelled trying to get up.**

"**You know you like it" he purred seductively in her ear.**

**Orihime blushed beat red then smashed her head against his and ran off.**

'**good going orihime know ichigo is a rabbit on steroids how am I going to deal with this one hisagi was mad at everything and anyone how we dealt with him was to let him have his way' orihime thought then blushed deeper 'Okay that's out umm what else think fast orihime!'**

"**you smell really good " orihime looked behind to find who said that and it was a big hollow licking its lips.**

"**you want a fight? Then you got it!" orihime said drawing her sword.**

"**hehe you think you can cut me with that little twig think again" the hollow said as he lunged at her.**

**She cut his fingers of and back flipped on a tree branch "twig huh, lets see what this 'twig' can do" orihime said as she flew at him but was caught off guard when she saw renji and rukia a few feet from her.**

"**Orihime?" the couple said walking twords her.**

"**No! stop run away!!" she shouted not paying attention she was thrown into a tree the hollow pinning her down.**

"**Heh ill deal with you first" the hollow said as it opened its mouth to eat orihime.**

**She closed her eyes not wanting to see. But nothing came no pain no blood nothing.**

**Orihime opened her eyes cause she felt like she was being carried through the air.**

"**You okay orihime" Ichigo said.**

"**Huh? Your not getting frisky?" orihime wondered aloud **

"**Ehh sorry bout that" ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.**

"**Its okay but how?" she asked **

"**well when-" ichigo was cut off when the hollow screamed "ill tell you later"**

**Ichigo placed her down then charged at the hollow with one swing the hollow truned to ash and was gone.**

"**Ichigo!! Hime-nii!" rukia called as renji and herself ran twords them**

'**oh crap' orihime and ichigo said in unison**

"**What the hell is going on and why do **_**you **_**have a tail and why do **_**you **_**ears?" Renji asked pointing to them**

"**Long story Renji" ichigo said patting his friend on the shoulder.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Later the grope got to the kurosaki clinic and orihime told the couple everything and made them promise not to tell anyone that they know.**

"**okay so your part cat know?' renji asked ichigo**

"**yeah"**

"**oh….how do yah feel?"**

"**well I can sense things better" **

"**can I touch them"**

"**what?" **

"**can I touch your ears" renji asked again.**

"**Okay?" **

**Renji touched ichigo's ears then started rubbing them ichigo got closer and started purring **

"**maybe we should stop" renji said pulling away**

"**sorry I get that way when my ears are rubbed" ichigo said awkwardly.**

"**what about you orihime" renji glanced at orihime **

"**same thing " orihime said as her tail moved up and down renji was about to grab it when ichigo stared to hiss at him.**

"**Don't touch her" he gritted through his teeth **

"**sorry man I wont touch your girl" Renji said nervously .**

"**Good"**

**Was all ichigo said. Rukia tried to break the uncomfortable**

**silence **

"**Hey Its late we should be heading to bed" she said with a sweat drop **

**Orihime noticed what she was trying to do and joined her.**

"**Shes right! C'mon ichigo I want to go to bed!" she cheered as she grabbed ichigo's arm and dragged him out of Rukia's room.**

"**That was weird" Renji and Rukia said with anime sweat drops.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

"**How long has it been Hisagi?" **

"**How long what's been Yuroichi-sama?"**

"**Since orihime truned that boy into a shinigami?"**

"**Two months yuroichi-sama" Hisagi said bitterly**

"**From the tone in your voice you don't like him am I right?"**

**Hisagi looked at the ground.**

**Yuroichi got up and placed his head on her lap.**

"**You love her don't you hisagi"**

"**Yes but not in a lover way more like a brother and I just don't like the fact that's shes dating is all"**

**Yuroichi smiled.**

"**Yah know she loves you to maybe you sould go see her" yoruichi suggested **

"**Is it alright if a bring someone?"**

"**Of course and I have a pretty good idea who your talking about"**

**Hisagi got up and kissed her on the cheek and left but not before saying over his sholder .**

"**Yoruichi-sama thanks for always being a mom to hime-nii and I"**

"**Don't mention it" yoruichi called after him**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000 Karakura Mall 000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hime-nii what do you think of this one?"

Rukia said while holding up a blue scarf with a red rose at the bottom of one side.

"Oh that's cute!!"

Orihime exclaimed as she put down the green scarf she was holding

"I know! Hey there's another one here lets get it so you and me can have matching scarves!" rukia cheered as she picked up the matching scarf and handed it to orihime

" Okay" orihime cheered happily.

"ORIIHHHIMEEEEEE!!!!" A cheerful voice said behind the girls.

"Huh? Did you say something rukia-nii?"(yes orihime is calling _rukia-nii)_

"No but I did hear someone call your name"

rukia said looking up from the clothes rack.

Both girls were about to look for who called for orihime when a blonde haired woman wearing jean skirt with a white button down shirt with a black vest that ended right under her huge 'coughBoobscough' toped off with black knee high boots.

"Orihime! Iv missed you!!"

the woman said as she embraced the girl in a back breaking hug.

"R-Rangiku iv missed you too" orihime said between breaths rangiku realized

she was turning blue and let go the she glanced at a shocked Rukia.

"Hi there! My names Rangiku Matsumoto!" she said as she pointed a thumb to herself.

"I-Im Rukia Kurosaki" rukia said with a anime sweat drop.

"Rangiku you shouldn't run off like that" said hisagi walking twords the grope wearing a black t shirt and black pants with chains and rips (Aka very sexy!!)

"HISAGI!!" orihme cheered as she ran up to him and gave him a not so back breaking but strong hug.

"Ummm Hime-nii who are these people?"

"Ohh sorry this is Hisagi my older brother and that's rangiku a close friend of mine from home"

"B-brother!?" rukia said

"Yeah(hehe) kinda"

"Wait a second you told me about your brother and he is nothing like you or ichigo described" rukia Said while circling Hisagi like a vulcher.

"And what was that hime-nii?" Hisagi asked in a annoyed tone.

"Oh well I said you _were_ very nice and a really big tattle tail!" she said childishly while pointing a finger at him.

"Oh come on Hime-nii let it go! Your acting like a spoiled brat!" Hisagi yelled

"I will not! And you're the brat! You always stole my toys!"

"We were 4!"

"SO!?"

"Your such a pain in the ass!!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE THE PAIN! WHY DID YOU COME HERE ANYWAYS?!"

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE I SOULD LEAVE SENCE IM CLEARLY NOT WANTED!"

"_CLEARLY!"_

"hey you guys stop fighting" rukia said

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!" Orihime and Hisagi yelled

"DON'T YELL AT MY FRIEND!"

"YOU DID IT TO!"

"Whatever, rukia lets go home k" orihime said looking away from hisagi.

"Hime-nii wait-"

"Don't, just go home hisagi" orihime said while walking out of the store alone.

Hisagi looked at the ground n clenched his fist a leaned agents a nearby wall.

"I guess I sould leave, lets go rangiku, there's no point in staying, she hates me."

"That's not true, she loves you" rukia said placeing a hand on his shoulder.

"here she got this for your birthday next week"

rukia placed a black cat key chain with two kittens. Hisagi looked at the red collars that they each had one said

"Mama Yuro" he smiled and read the others

"Hisagi"

"Hime-nii"

And on the back was engraved

"To my big brother, with Love orihime"

with that Hisagi ran out of the store to fine his 'Hime-nii'

He's been running for what it seemed an hour he was about to give up when he saw long orihme sitting on a swing pushing lightly looking at the ground.

He ran over to her.

"Hime-nii!" he called before she could even look up he wrapped his arms around her.

"Im-im sorry hime-nii please lets stop fighting I hate it!" he cried.

She didn't reply but he heard sobs coming from her.

"I love you so much Hisagi-kun" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him

"I love you to kiddo, now stop crying" he let her go and kissed her on the forehead.

"O-okay" she wiped the tears a way with her sleeve

"good now I guess I could tell you why im really here"

"Huh?" orihime said as a question mark appeared behind her.

"ill tell you when we meet up with your boyfriend" Hisagi teased

"H-he Not M-my B-B-B-b-boy-" orihime couldn't even finish she was so red she made a ripe tomato look pail.

"what ever you say~"

The siblings meet up with rangiku and rukia a few minutes later the walked twords the school where ichigo was currently serving detention for sleeping in class (again)

"Damnit, I hate that stupid son of a who are you" Ichigo said while walking out of the building.

"this is him orihime?" Rangiku said pointing to ichigo orihime nodded the hugged ichigo in a crushing hug

"GAHHHH"

"Im sorry ohh orihime you didn't say he was _this hot!" Rangiku said giving the beat red girl an evil smile_

"_Rangiku let the boy go before he combust" Hisagi pointed to the beat red ichigo unaware to the grope ichigo wasn't beat red because rangiku was hugging him the only thing running through his mind was_

'_she thinks im hot?' _

"_Ichigo?" orihime poked his side "Did you hear me?"_

"_Huh?" barely aware they were staring at him_

"_Hisagi and Rangiku are goanna live in karakura starting today!" orihime cheered happily _

"_Ohh" _


	4. Hunted by my past

"Hisagi and Rangiku are goanna live in karakura starting today!" orihime cheered happily

"Ohh"

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo stared blankly out the window of his classroom…

"And then she was covered in mud!"

hisagi said(Loudly) to the small group aka Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki,

Ishida, Chad, keigo, Rangiku, orihime and himself (**A/n I'm not going to put everyone in Xp)**

"Hisagi!! don't tell them that!" orihime said as she covered her face in her hands

"Sorry hime-nii but that was to funny not to tell!"

"Ehhh it was so embarrassing!"

"Serves you right!" a black cat said as 'he' climbed on the desk.

'how did my life turn out like a 'Neko' shojo in one of those cheesy manga' Ichigo thought as he glanced at the Group

========================**Flash back**

"What!" Ichigo shouted.

"There's no way in hell that im going to allow my sister to live here without supervision" hisagi said as he glared at Ichigo.

"Besides that I want to shop!" Rangiku piped in.

"Oh I can't wait to show you guys to a place called "The arcade" it was so much fun!" Orihime cheered as she grabed rangiku and Hisagi's hand and wrapped her tail around ichigo's then started walking

"Wait were are you guys going to be living?" Ichigo questioned

"With you" the three shinigami replyed

"OH HELL NO!!"

The three of them burst out into laughter.

"Haha hime-nii you were right!"

"Okay? What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Hime said if we said we'll be staying with you you'll freak out" Rangiku said between giggles

"Chill out we'll be staying a few blocks from your place hime-nii will continue to live with you"

Hisagi said in a flat tone.

"Good I have enough problems with this one" Ichigo said pointing at orihime

"Ohh but don't think you got rid of us Ichi-chan! We'll be going to your school!!" Rangiku cheered

"great" Ichigo mummbled.

**FLASH BACK END**

'Been a week since those two moved to karakura so far only our group knows what they are (well 'I' had to explain to everyone why the three troublesome shinigami had cat parts' Ichigo thought to himself

"Hey kurosaki are you paying attention!" Hisagi yelled

"Huh? What's going on?" Ichigo asked

"Idiot. C'mon we got a job" Hisagi said as he grabed Ichigo's shirt collar

"Hey hey I can walk on my own" Ichigo complained as he was lead out of the classroom.

"What was all that about" Keigo wondered aloud

"Work" orihime said as she scratched yuroichi's ears

"So whose the cat?" tatsuki said

"My mom"

"WHAT?" everyone in the group shouted minus orihime, rangiku and yurochi

(Its okay cause schools over and the classroom is empty)

"How is that cat your mom?!" they all shouted in unison (minus Chad)

"I'm not just a cat" yuroichi said as she truned into a woman

"Holly hell" Keigo said as he started to droll "Your hot!"

'Why thank you" youroichi said snatching Renji's jacket and putting it on much to keigos dismay

"Yuroichi-sensei are you moving to karakura to?" orihime asked

"Nah I need a word with you but ill tell you later when were alone"

"Okay?" Orihime mummbled

"Hey rukia lets head out before your brother gets back" renji suggested

"Good idea, hey you guys wanna go to the skate park with us?"

"Whats a skate park?" Hisagi and Rangiku said in unison

"C'mon we'll show you"

With that the grope left the classroom leaving orihime and yuroichi by themselves

"What did you want to talk about yuroichi-sensei?"

"It's about _him"_

"What I thought he was dead" orihime said worriedly

"We all thought so but….he killed three people while you were gone"

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Orihime said while she sat up quickly knocking over the chair she was sitting in.

"Sorry but we thought we could handle it quietly but"

"But nothing! How could you!?" she yelled falling to her knees

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah! I beat you kurosaki!"

"What ever hisagi you just got lucky"

"_But nothing! How could you Yuroichi-sensei!?"_

Both boys stoped when the herd shouting

"Was that orihime?"

"Oh no"

'What's going on?' Ichigo thought walking up to the door he reached for the handle but was cut off when it came sliding open and orihime running past him.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called after her but she was already gone

Hisagi walked past ichigo into the classroom he glanced at yuroichi. She had her head down they couldn't see her eyes but they could tell she was crying.

"Hisagi…I told her"

"What! Why-!"

"She was going to find out sooner or later had no choice"

"What the hell are you guys talking about"

"kurosaki do me a favor and go find hime-nii"

Hisagi said looking at the ground. Ichigo didn't say anything and left the room.

"Damnit! What's going on!?" Ichigo yelled to himself as he ran

He didn't have to run far because he knew exactly where to run. He fond her in the same spot where he fond her the first time.

She was standing looking up at the evening sky with the wind blowing her hair around her face.

Her eyes where glazed over making her look angry and sad.

"Orihime?"

"Why?"

"_why?"_

"Why is it every time I try to escape im always pulled back in?"

"Escape what?"

"Imp not like other shinigami Ichigo"

Orihime said finally takeing her gaze from the sky to look him in the face. The unshed tears in her eyes.

"what do you mean?"

"When I was little I gained a power since then I was hunted "

"Hunted?"

"Yes im different I can do things that one else can dream of doing"

"What's that"

"I can bring the dead back to life as if nothing has happened to them I can control a persons soul to my will and I can make things how I wont them to be"

Orihime saw Ichigo's shocked face and looked down,

"Please say something Ichigo"

"Orihime…..why didn't you tell me sooner you were being hunted?"

"I didn't want you involved !"

"Little late now!"

"Don't you think I know that!"

"If you can control people why don't you just fight them"

"Because if I do I might lose control and I don't want that!"

Ichigo walked closer to orihime.

And pulled her into a tight hug. Orihime couldn't hold her tears any longer.

"I've already lost some friends thanks to my power I cant lose anymore least of all you"

"You wont, I promise ill protect you orihime"

"but there strong! You wont be able to defeat them!"

"Then ill have to get stronger wont I?"

"But-!"

Ichigo put a finger on orihime's lips

"But nothing ill protect you and that's final"

"Thank you"

"C'mon I think we sould head home, k?"

"K!"

The two red headed teens walked out of the park unaware that new feelings were blooming for each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I wonder what's goanna happen to the two now!?

Find out next time on "Neko tails & A Strawberry!"

Next chapter preview……

"_Ichigo, I love you!" Orihime cried as she disappeared_

_Bleachbabe033_

Sorry everyone for the late update my bleach chat room took up a lot of time

I got a lot of reviews saying how my type changes IM SUPER SORRY! I'll try and fix it!

I'm also trying to get more views so! Plez help a girl out and help me!

And again sorry this chapter is so short!


	5. Lost love and a new futrue

I Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart!!

Plez R&R I REALLY NEED IT!!

* * *

"Aizen-sama we located the girl do you wish for one of us to retrieve her?" Asked a pale man with green eyes.

"No, But I want to and grimmjow to send a small greeting to her new friend, but don't kill him I want orihime to come to me willingly "

"Yes Aizen-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

**_____________________Karakura High After school______________________**

"Damn it!" Renji yelled as he looked at his test scores

"That bad, huh babe?" Rukia said as she came closer to him.

"Yeah I don't get it. how did I fail we studied all night" Renji grumbled as the crumbled up his paper.

"What do you mean 'we' I studied last night, you were reading manga and goofing off with Ichigo"

"Yeah well-" Renji was cut off when he felt an evil presence coming from outside.

"What's that?" Rukia asked as she looked out the window to see a giant black hole.

"Damn it! Where's Ichigo and hime!?"

"I don't know but-!!" Rukia was cut off when something crashed though the window.

Renji was knocked into the desk along with Rukia.

"Well well what do we have here?" A male voice asked.

"W-Who are you?" Renji asked holding his bleeding arm.

"I'm grimmjow and this is Ulquiorra but your not who were looking for, Were here for some kid called kurosaki Ichigo maybe you could help us out and tell us were we can find him?" Grimmjow said in a bored tone.

"What do you want with Ichigo?" Rukia asked Sitting up but only to fall back down.

"Were just here to say 'Hi'"

Grimmjow said with an evil smirk then he pointed his fist at her while it glowed red.

'CRASH'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Damn hollows" Ichigo said aloud as he sliced the said hollow in half.

"Good work Ichigo!" Orihime cheered her black tail swishing back and forth while she sits on a tree branch.

"C'mon we sould get back to school…..Orihime?" Ichigo said as orihime truned around and faced the school.

"What's wrong?" He asked getting uneasy.

"Blood"

"_Blood?"_

Ichigo was about to question further when he herd screams coming from the school.

Orihime hoped out of the tree and started running twords the school.

They both stop when the see a giant hole on the 3rd floor of the building.

"That's our class!" Ichigo yelled as they both ran twords the building not even bothering using the stairs' they both jump in the air and land inside the classroom.

They both stop when the get in.

"What happened?" Ichigo looks around the room was in shambles "like some kind of explosion?"

"Cero" Orihime mummbled to herself.

Ichigo was about to ask what she said but a Red hair was seen on the floor in her direction

"Renji!!" Ichigo yelled as he ran to him.

Ichigo was careful not to move him.

"Renji! Wake up!!" a groin was herd from the red head.

"Renji-kun what happened?" Orihime asked coming to his side.

"S-some freak with blue hair shot something at us I think his name was grimmjow"

Orihime body froze Ichigo noticed this then it hit him.

"Renji?" Ichigo asked Renji shot up.

"Rukia!!" they both called looking around the room franticly.

"They took her" Orihime said numbly

They both trun and look at her.

"Ichigo remember when I said a was hunted in my past, that's why they took her. To get to me" Orihime said falling back agents a wall then sliding down it.

"I'm sorry"

"Do you know were they are?" Renji said though gritted teeth.

"I Feel rukia somewhere east of here" She said looking up

"Alright then well-" Ichigo was cut when orihime yelled "NO!"

"What?"

"I'm doing this alone"

"No your not!" Ichigo yelled.

"This is my fault! You don't know what your getting yourself into, Just stay here!"

"Ori-"

"No I made up my mind! Im gong al-" Orihime was cut off when she nearly dodged a red beam of light.

"Damn" She gritted out.

"Long time no see woman" Ulquiorra said as he stepped in the room caring a knocked out rukia.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled.

Ulquiorra dropped rukia with a 'thump' and walked twords orihime.

Grey locked with green and the stared at one another.

Ulquiorra's green cat eyes bore into orihime with longing feelings which years ago she would have returned.

.

.

.

.

.

**___________12 years ago__________________**

"Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime called her short arbun hair blowing in the wind as she hoped out of the tree she was sitting in.

**(A/N: My Shinigami age different once the hit 15 it take's 100 years for them to age another year and in this orihime is 14 while Uqluiorra is 15)**

"Why do you like climbing tree's its immature, you silly girl" Ulquiorra ask sliding his hands in his pockets.

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud!! It's fun!" Orihime said as she waved her arms in the air.

"You are a mindless one" Ulquiorra said as he smiled a small smile.

"Tell me if I bother you so much why do you always come here?"

"I'll tell you when your older"

"Im old enough!!"

"Sure, run along little kitten"

"Im not a little kitten!" orihime pouted.

Ulquiorra smiled then kissed her cheek she blushed and tuned the other way.

"You know yuroichi-sensei would hurt you if she saw that"

He turned her around so she'll face him.

"And do you think I care?, Little kitten" he said as he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck "No" She giggled as he captured her lips once more.

**_________END__________________**

"Ulquiorra?" She whispered.

He stared at her a moment longer before he turned around to leave.

"Were leaving grimmjow." Ulquiorra side as he made another black hole **(A/N I forgot what they were called) **

"Ulquiorra!! Wait" Orihime called.

He glanced at her in the corner of his eye.

"How I thought you-" She asked

"I was saved by Aizen and in return I must serve him."

Orihime was on the brink of tears when the portal closed.

"Orihime-" Ichigo was cut off when she wiped her tears away "I'm fine" was all she said before she started to heal Rukia.

"Maybe I would be best if I leave" Orihime said aloud

Renji and Ichigo shared the same Shocked face.

"Why!"

"I've caused nothing but- " _Slap!_

Orihime looked to see that renji slapped her holding her cheek she mummbled out an 'Owie'

"Idiot" Renji yelled" were your friends and were going to help you!"

"Renji-kun?"

"Don't even say stuff like that hime where here for you" Renji continued.

Orihime smiled. "Thank you"

"No problem, Now I think its best if you had more shinigami on your side"

"But renji!"

"He's right you know" Rukia mummbled

"Rukia?"

"I'm fine with it" Hisagi said coming in through the hole in the classroom wall.

"Ditto!" Rangiku cheered.

Orihime smiled "thank you everyone. Now lets get to work!" She cheered!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**___________________________Line Info!_____________________**

**I'm not really wanting to make this chapter all that long so im just going to tell you what happens Rukia and Renji turn into Shinigami **

**----------------------------------------Back to the story--------------------------------------------------------------**

" I could get used to this" Renji Said as he tested out his new cat like reflexes While sporting a white cat tail with a red tip.

"Same!" Rukia cheers (A little to happily) while she jumps from tree to tree while she has black cat ears.

"Okay you guys time to eat!" Orihime called to them.

"Orihime was I this bad?"

Ichigo said as the looked at his friend ad sister acting like little kids

"No you were horn-" He cut her off "Don't remind me"

They both laughed .

To be continued……………………

How waz that!!!

Sorry for the long wait!! I promise ill get more done soon!!!

Anyways this is a different Idea I had for this chapter then in my last update preview I think if a went with the idea the plot would fall apart. Soo im going to take things slow now that I got half of what I wanted to do done. And if you guys are wondering 'I Thought this was a IchiHime Fanfic' It is!! You'll find out more on orihime past life in upcoming chapters

Kawaii3

Bleachbabe03


	6. Your my Hime and Im your stawberry

"Where am I?"

Said orihime as she looked around to see nothing but blue flowers that seemed to go on forever.

"Do you like it?" A sinister voice called.

Orihime eyes widened.

"AIZEN!!"

"Oh you remember my name young princess?"

"Is that supposed to some sick joke of course I remember your name, you bastard!"

Orihime screamed as she got up from her lying state.

"My, my what language the little princess has"

Aizen cooed as he appeared in front of her.

"And after I save Ulquiorra-kun's life"

"You didn't save him!! You mad him serve you!"

"You got me there"

"What do you want?"

"Oh you know want hime-chan" Aizen walked gracefully over to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'd rather die"

"I'd do anything for the hime-chan but I can't afford that so how bout the life of that orange cat?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!!"

Aizen smirked at her reaction. "Good we have a deal them?"

"Not on your life! Or wait better thought how bout you rot in hell!"

Orihime yelled as she slapped his hand away and attempted to punch him but it went right through him.

Aizen smiled but did nothing after a while he stoped looking at her and stared off in the distance behind her.

Growing curious orihime tuned around to see Ichigo's bloody body falling to the ground and Ulquiorra standing over him.

"ICHIGO!!!" She cried running twords him and catching him before he hit's the ground.

"H-hime?" Ichigo coughed.

"Please hold on I'l-"

"You'll what?" Ulquiorra asked with no hint of emotion.

"Why, why Ulquiorra ichigo didn't do anything wrong"

"Are you going to betray me to be a mate with a half breed orihime?"

"No-"

"Lies"

Suddenly it was just Orihime and Ulquiorra alone in a field of dead flowers.

"I Still love you! But."

"Your in love Ichigo kurosaki am I correct?"

Orihime only nodded while tears pour through the brim of her eyes.

"I see. then there is no reason why to hold back on lord Aizens orders."

Ulquiorra stared down at orihime with cold unforgiving eyes.

'I still love you. Woman.'

Orihime herd before she sprang up from her horrible dream.

Orihime looked around only to spy a certin 'Orange cat' Sleeping on the floor next to the bed.

**(Yuroichi orders Xp)**

"What's wrong hime?" Ichigo said yawning

"Ahaha I had a nightmare"

she said in a false cheerful tone that even dense Ichigo could pick up. Shifting carefully not to trigger the stun beam that Hisagi 'kindly' put up last week to prevent 'Sudden urges' as Yuroichi-chan said.

'Lord help me if I get another 20,000 volts like last time'

Ichigo inwardly cringed at the awful memories. Ichigo sat on the bed next to her.

"Is it about that Ulquorra person" Ichigo said down cast.

"What how did-" Ichigo cut her off. "Your not a very quite sleeper"

"I see"

"What was he to you"

"We've been friends since I was six he was a year older then me yet even then he was always more mature when I was 13 I told him I had feelings for him he called me a weirdo and kissed me."

"Jerk" Ichigo mummbled to himself yet orihime heard it and smiled.

"We were together since. But 9 years ago that changed they're were hollows sighting going on so Ulquiorra and I were assigned to destroy them, I truned out to be a trap and.."

Orihime trailed off Ichigo slung an arm over her shoulder.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me" Ichigo said with a downcast expression.

"No it's okay it's better to get this out. You're the first person I told about it. Well anyways"

**____________________________9 YEARS AGO____________________________________**

"**ULQUIORRA!!" Orihime cried as she saw her love be impaled by a giant hollow claw.**

"**Im alright!" He yelled. He raises his sword and it glows a bright green.**

"**GROWL!! GURI-N TSUME!! **

_**(Growl green claw Hey that's all I got!)**_

**Ulqurorra's claws became long and black but glowed green he sliced through the hollow with ease.**

**He came to orihime's side fending off the rest of the hollows.**

"**Are you okay orihime?" Ulquiorra asked.**

"**Yeah little beat up but I'll live" Orihime said while pumping one fist in the air.**

"**Good. It would be a pity if my future wife was to be in a cast for the rest of her life" Ulquiorra said off handed.**

"**What?" Orihime said thinking her ears were stolen by the little blue men 'Again'**

"**I don't want to repeat myself" He said playfully He tugged on her cheek "Is that a yes?"**

**When she blushed a tomato red.**

"**Yes I-" Orihime was cut off when Ulquiorra captured her lips in a long kiss.**

"**I love you Ulquiorra!" Orihime cheered happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**And I love you, you clue less girl" **

"**Well isn't that sweet!" **

**A male voice said.**

**Orihime and Ulquiorra tuned around to see Aizen a few feet from them.**

**Ulquiorra pushed orihime behind him and charged twords Aizen.**

"**Orihime!! I'll hold him off make a run for it!" **

"**But-!" **

"**No he's after you now go!!"**

**Orihime paused but started for the other direction.**

'**I'll get help' Orihime thought as she ran through the forest.**

**Orihime was running through the forest searching for somebody, anybody to help but she found no one.**

'**I need to hurry' orihime thought as she picked up her speed 'please hold on Ulquiorra!' **

**Orihime was broken out of her thoughts when I large hand swiped at her.**

"**I see we meet once more, orihime"**

**Aizen said as his hand retruned to its normal size.**

**(A/N: He can change form and size)**

"**Where's Ulquiorra?"**

"**Taken care of" Aizen smirked at her horrified expression. "Of don't worry im sure he'll live if you hurry" Then with that Aizen disappeared.**

_____________________________Present___________________________

"when I fond Ulquiorra he was still alive but barely, I managed to carry him back to the palace but"

Orihime hugged her legs closed to her chest. "He died not long afterward" Orihime was trying to hold back tears.

"Orihime, I know it's not my place but you shouldn't cry over him anymore, I mean he betrayed you. Right?"

"No I betrayed him."

"How?"

"I fell in love with someone else"

"Who?"

"You"

"me?"

"Yup"

Ichigo moved closer to orihime and cupped her cheek. "Im probably going to get beat up for this"

"what?, wh-" Orihime was cut off when Ichigo captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, orihime"

"I love you, my strawberry"

They both started to laugh softly.

_________Outside the bedroom___________

"Quit pushing!"

"Move your foot~!"

"Awwwwww that's so cute! Renji how come your not romantic"

"I am to romantic~!"

"Shhhhh this is getting good~!"

"Mama tell hisagi to stop shoving~"

"Would you guys knock it off!~"

"How dare he kiss her!"

"Oh hush hisagi~!"

"Hold on dose this mean they are an item?"

" ……"

"……."

"……."

"……."

"……."

Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Hisagi And Yoruichi looked at one anther.

"Good question" Rukia said taping her finger on her lips.

The small group put there ears back on the door to hear.

"Are you sure we should be doing 'this"

"This' is what people in love do"

.

.

.

.

"Ahh~! That hurts Ichigo"

"It's okay it hurts at first but It'll feel good once you let go"

At this point Renji is holding Hisagi down while Rukia and Yoruichi and staring blankly at the door while Rangiku is silently cheering for the arbun haired princess.

"Im goanna kill him, Im going to kill him, Im going to kill~!!" Hisagi chanted he tried to get free from Renji.

"_Ohhhhhh Ichigo~!" _

With that hisagi was able to get himself free and busted in the room.

"YOUR DEAD KURO-!!" Hisagi was cut off when I fist came crashing into his face.

"20 seconds!" Orihime called stopping a stop watch.

"I guess you win then" Ichigo said as he went over to her and handed her a Ten.

"Told you so~!"

" Whats going on?"

Rukia said coming into the room.

"Oh well we both knew you guys were out there so we decided to made a bet to see how long it would take for you guys to blow your cover"

Orihime said as she put her money in her shorts pocket.

Everyone got really quite. And looked at one another.

"Well this is awkward~ I think it's time for us to leave don't you think hisagi?"

Rangiku said breaking the silence.

"Right behind you!"

As soon as the was cleared out of noisy kitty cats Ichigo took a seat next to 'his' princess.

"Our family is an odd one" Ichigo said wrapping an arm around orihime.

"hehe I would say so"

Ichigo and orihime cuddled up to one another Ichigo was the first to fall asleep.

"I'll protect you Ichigo, I promise" Orihime vowed as she to closed her eyes and fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…………………………

Now how was that?!!

I know there's a lot of bold type but im to lazy to rewrite it(v__v')

SORRY!!

Well I know I said I was going to update soon but im a very busy person *coughBULLcough*

So I really hope you guys like this!!

And tell me if there's anything you'll like to now.

**PLEZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**

**I don't really know were im goning with this plot right now im not completely lost with this story (0//o//0).**

**R&R PLEZ**

**Kawaii3**

**Bleachbabe03(*^/__^*)**


End file.
